Titans Family
by lavigneforever
Summary: Raven and Beastboy's daughter has a bad dream. How do the parents make her fall back asleep? Read and Find out! Fluff! BB & Rae.


it was Friday and Raven and the rest of the team were watching the football game. Raven wasn't techinically watching it. She was cuddling with Beastboy and not paying much attention. There was a small voice that came from the back of the tower.

"Uh oh, i think a little monster just woke up." Beastboy said to Raven as he turned towards the voice.

"She must had the dream of badness." Starfire said as she yawned.

Raven and Beastboy's daughter Ariella had another bad dream. It always happened when she knew her parents weren't nearby.

"I'll got it." Raven said as she got up off the couch.

"I can do it Rae." Beastboy said as he tried to follow Raven.

"I don't like football anyway, i'll do it." Raven replied as she walked away.

"I have less respect for Raven now." Cyborg said in a sad tone.

Everyone looked at Cyborg in shock.

"What? Anybody that doesn't like football doesn't deserve my respect." Cyborg continued.

Beastboy and the rest rolled their eyes in humor. Raven approached her daughter's room to the sound of sniffling.

"What's wrong monkey?" Raven asked as she sat on her daughter's bed.

Ariella rubbed her tearful eyes and sniffled once again.

"I had a bad dream."

Raven made a look of sympathy and hugged her daughter.

"Baby, you need to learn how to fall alseep peacfully when mommy and daddy are in the other room."

Ariella looked down at her hands.

"It's tough." Ariella said quietly

Raven smiled a little at her daughter's insecurness.

"How about i go get daddy and we'll read you a story?" Raven asked.

Ariella immediately smiled.

"I take that as a yes." Raven said as she left her daughter's room to get Beastboy.

She entered the common's room to a bunch of male yelling...and a very confused Starfire.

"HEY!"

The boys stopped and turned towards Raven.

"Beastboy your daughter wants us to read her a bedtime story."

"Go on BB, Family before friends." Cyborg said.

Beastboy nodded and followed Raven. They returned to Ariella's room only to find she wasn't in her bed.

"Oh for gods sake." Raven said as she looked for her daughter.

Beastboy laughed and put his arm around her waist.

"I think she was playing with you this time."

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Beastboy's arm off.

"Ariella, come back to bed this instant...you won't get bacon for breakfast." Raven tried to bargain with her daughter.

Beastboy raised his eyebrow.

"Uh Honey, i think bacon is gambling with fire."

Raven looked at Beastboy with confusion.

"That made no sense Gar."

There was a little giggle that came from the closet. Raven made a shush motion with her hand.

"Play along Beastboy." Raven whispered to her husband.

Beastboy nodded and winked.

"Well I guess she doesn't want a bedtime story, we might as well go get some ice cream without her!" Raven said in a fake tone.

Ariella bursted out of the closet.

"NO!"

Beastboy scooped his daugher up and flipped her, he then placed her on the bed and began to tickle her.

"DADDY! STOP!"

"I'm not sure monkey, what you think Raven?" Beastboy asked with a smile.

"I think we should tickle her more!" Raven laughed.

Ariella laughed harder as Beastboy tickled her.

"TICKLE MOMMY NOT ME!"

Beastboy stopped immediatley and looked at Raven.

"If you tickle me, i kill you." Raven deadpanned.

Ariella giggled and tried to catch her breath. Raven ran her hand through her daughter's hair. she tucked her in and Beastboy joined the two on the bed with a book. Raven made a pretty big yawn to which Beastboy noticed.

"Go to bed babe, i'll read her this story then come join you."

Raven smiled and then kissed Beastboy.

"Night hun." Raven said to her daughter as she left the room.

A few minutes later Beastboy joined Raven back in their room.

"She's sound asleep, works everytime." Beastboy said

Raven pushed herself up on her elbows to look at her husband.

"she really is a little monster."

Beastboy laughed.

"I'm not lying" Raven continued.

"You love her." Beastboy replied as he crawled on the bed.

Raven rolled her eyes and cuddled with Beastboy.

"Don't you want to go watch the game?" Raven asked confused.

Beastboy looked down at Raven and raised an eyebrow.

"Why watch fooball when we could...you know." Beastboy said as he waggled his eyebrows.a

Raven looked at Beastboy suggestively and kissed Beastboy.

"Sorry i'm tired." Raven suddenly said, she turned and fell asleep.

"COME ON!" Beastboy complained. He heard Raven snicker from where she was sleeping.

Beastboy rolled his eyes then kissed Raven on the temple.

"Love you Rae."

Beastboy went back to the football game. As he walked down the hall he thought of his family, both of his favorite girls in the world. He sure was happy with his titan family.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The end.

THANKS! Review please, lolololol! you're too kind!


End file.
